My not so Prince Charming
by H o r i z o n s
Summary: He's wasn't perfect but his imperfections made him perfect, to her. Written for the 100 Disney Songs Challenge on HPFC. Song, "Something there" from The Beauty and the Beast. Short One-shot.


**My not so Prince Charming**

**A/N Yeah I wrote this for the 100 Disney songs challenge, it's basically Ron realizing his feelings for Hermione and Hermione thinking about Ron. Set book 6 time ish, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the harry potter books so these characters are not mine, but the plot is so no stealing.**

**Summary: He's wasn't perfect but his imperfections made him perfect, to her. Written for the 100 Disney Songs Challenge on HPFC. Song, "Something there" from The Beauty and the Beast. One-shot.**

He's wasn't perfect, but his imperfections made him perfect, to her. He didn't think before he spoke, he was stubborn and annoying, but she loved him anyway. He was protective of those he loved and she loved how he wasn't full of himself, in fact he needed to have more faith in himself. He was clever, yet he didn't realize it. He was funny, but he didn't know it. He was gorgeous but, he didn't think he was. Why didn't I realize this before he went off with Lavender? She took out her frustration by stabbing a carrot with her fork. Now we're not talking she thought bitterly. Hermione glanced over at Ron and sighed. She looked back down at her plate and resumed picking at her food.

жжж

She just glanced at me, I swear she did. No, no she didn't, she's probably just thinking about Victor. Vicky he thought bitterly what a prat what did she see in him anyway? She deserved better then that git. Like me a small voice piped up inside his head, he pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't like Hermione like that, or do you piped the small voice again. No he didn't Ron thought she spend far too much time studying and always stopped him and Harry having fun, telling them to do homework. She was stubborn and annoying, but she was also beautiful and brave. He once again pushed the thoughts out of his mind, even if he did like Hermione, she wouldn't like him back. He reached for more food to distract himself from the dangerous thoughts in his mind.

жжж

I hate this. I hate not knowing, but I can't tell him what's going on in my mind. He's with Lavender now, he's happy. I never thought I'd feel this way about Ronald Weasley. The infuriating and irritating Ron, true he's not perfect but love isn't about finding the perfect person it's about learning to love the imperfect person perfectly. His imperfections made him perfect, to her.

жжж

Okay food is not helping. I can't get her out of my head. Why, am I sick or something? Lovesick piped the very annoying voice in his head. He growled the voice was extremely irritating, like her. No, no not again get out of my head now. He demanded the thoughts but they would not go. Fine I surrender yeah I like Hermione Granger. No scrap that I love Hermione Granger. I love how she always has her nose in a book, I love how she stands by what she believes, and I love how she's brave and loyal to her friends. I love her.

жжж

"Well, who'd have thought?" mumbled Ginny as she watched Ron and Hermione send side long glances at each other.

"Huh?" Harry said glancing at his best friends. "What'd you mean?"

"Just wait and see," Ginny said mysteriously.

"See what?" Harry asked confused.

"A few days more," Luna said as she came and joined them.

"A few days more," Ginny repeated smiling.

Harry stared at both of them before concluding that they were both insane. Hermione and Ron, his best friends, together. No way. There might be something there that wasn't their last year but not that.

"There is something there alright" Ginny concluded grinning, as Ron sent another look at Hermione. Is she right Harry pondered, he thought back over their time at Hogwarts maybe, maybe.

"Maybe there is something there that wasn't there before" Harry mumbled to himself, unfortunately Ginny heard him and grinned her winning smile at him. He couldn't help but grinning back at her.


End file.
